Horror College
by Jellybeanier
Summary: Basically horror movie characters in college, in the POV of Samara Morgan from The Ring
1. First Day- Part One

A young girl with long black hair covering her face was rudely awakened one morning by a girl who looked similar to her, with light gray skin, and long black hair, however it only covered one side of her hair, as to not confuse the two. She was also about a foot taller than the other. "Oy, Samara! Get up!" She yelled. Samara woke up, annoyed. She pushed her hair in front of her head, and walked toward the bathroom. She had white skin. And it was literally white, as if she was a corpse. Which, technically, she was.

"God dammit Sadako." She said. "Of all things you say that IS english, thats all you know." Sadako smiled. "あなたのための痛みであることを気の毒" She replied. Samara knew what she said. 'Sorry for being a pain for you'. Sadako could only speak japanese, but lived in America for a longer time than Samara, who grew up in Canada. Sadako, who had been up for awhile, was wearing what looked to be a female japanese high school uniform. Samara sighed, realizing what the day was- their first day at Craven College for Neons.

A neon is someone who is considered to have supernatural abilities, however used those for their own devious schemes- mainly killing.

Samara sighed, and got on a long, white ragged dress, with a hole at the bottom. You would expect things to be better, but these two live in a well for cripes sakes. You can't expect for everything to be great. The two managed to climb out of the well with ease. After living in there for almost 100 years, it was pretty easy. The only time it hadn't was when some idiots built a cabin over the well.

Samara stretched a bit as Sadako came out of the well after her. She rarely left the well, unless someone found a certain video the girls made. The video consisted of creepy clips and images of them, before they came out of the screen of the viewer's, and instantly killed them. It was always a good experiance for the two. However, they only stayed for at least 1-2 minutes, before getting back to the well. The two only rarely were outside, and to Samara, she thought it was wonderful to be outside. She smiled as she looked around at the forest around her, however the smile quickly faded. The forest in the tape looks like the same thing as in the tape- leafless trees, dry grass, and gray sky. When Samara thought of a forest, she thought of a wooded area with tall trees filled with leaves, bushes everywhere, and a beautiful blue sky. "The forest we live in is shit." She remarked. Sadako looked over at her, confused. "どうして" (How come?) she asked. Samara turned to her. "The grass is dry, the sky is gray, and the trees are barren. How can you say it ISN'T shit, Sad!?!?" Sadako opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She seemed to realize Samara's point. For a minute, she didn't move or say anything. But she snapped out of her thoughts, and passed a map to Samara. "Ackee-deemy" she said, clearly saying academy. Samara took the map and sighed.

For the next ten minutes, Samara lead Sadako through the barren forest, before she noticed the sky turn blue, and that there weren't as many trees as before. The grass she was stepping on also was, she realized, actually green, and not the brown, dry grass they had near the well. The two then found themselves near a road where, right across the street, was a tall, abandoned building. Or so it looked abandoned. The two entered the building, and went towards a door, the only thing that seemed to be inside the building. Upon going through the door, the two found themselves outside again, having gone through a hidden portal. Facing a large brick building where, on a sign in front of it, it said "Wesley Earl Craven College for Neons" in gold and emerald. The two smiled at the sight.

"Hey!" The girls heard a familier female voice. Looking behind them, they saw a close friend of Sadako's, Kayako Saeki. "'Ello Kayako." Samara said with a small smile. "How's the kid?" Kayako smiled at the question. "Toshio? He's doing wonderful!" Sadako then asked, "どのよう武雄です" (How's Takeo?"). Kayako's smile faded. "Ehm... dead." She replied. The two girls stared at her in shock. "I am sorry for your loss." Samara said. But Kayako only smiled. "I think we all know why he died." She then giggled, causing her infamous death rattle to faintly be heard. The others looked at each other nervously. "But he seemed like a nice guy!" Samara exclaimed. "Yeah, well..." Kayako said. "You couldn't tell, due to the fact that he killed a few friends of mine. Thought I was cheating on him, the bastard." Samara nodded, understanding.

The three girls started to walk toward the school, but after only walking 3 feet, they heard a scream from behind them, coming from the portal to the school. Out of it came a girl with long blonde hair, wearing a green shirt with a yellow stripe around the stomache, and a pair of blue jeans. She seemed like she was just a normal girl, however when they others looked closer, they saw that her hair was covered with blood. The girl nervously looked around her, seeming unsure of herself. Samara walked over, to see what was wrong. "Hey, you okay?" she asked. The girl looked at Samara, startled. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just some kids chased me through the portal." Samara nodded. "My name's Samara. Samara Morgan." The girl smiled. "That's a really nice name. My name is Carrie White."

"Well, it was nice to meet you Carrie. Hopefully I will see you around in the future." Carrie nodded. "Hopefully." Samara walked back to the others, before realizing that she was lost. A huge crowd had formed around the school, and Samara got a bit lost in it. As she tried to get through the crowd, she bumped into a man with a brown and red striped shirt, with brown jeans. When she looked up, she noticed burns on his face, and that he was wearing a brown hat. What really scared her, though, was that, on one hand, he had a glove with knives attached to it. He looked down at Samara and glared at her. "What the hell are you looking at?" he asked rudely. The chatter among the others in the crowd died down, and everyone stared at Samara and the man. "Sorry, geez." Samara replied. 'I am not getting into a fight on the first day here' she thought. The man, however, seemed to be indifferent. He raised his hand with the glove on, causing Samara to yelp. However, before he could bring it down, his hand was grabbed by another person. Samara looked over. Another man with a gray shirt and brown jacket stood behind the gloved man. He also had a hockey mask, with a bit of blood and dirt covered on it. "Krueger, c'mon. For once, don't start a fight with someone." Krueger looked at the masked man. "Shouldn't you be at a campground killing young bitches?" The gloved man said. The masked man replied calmly. "At least I don't have to wait to people are asleep to kill them." The gloved man, angered, stomped off. The man wearing the mask walked up to Samara, slowly. "Sorry about Freddy." He said. "He's been in a bad mood all summer." Samara nodded, still shaking. "I can see that." The man seemed to be smiling under the mask. At least thats what Samara assumed. "I'm Jason, Jason Vorhees." Samara nodded again. "My name is Samara Morgan. I have heard of you, your death was a huge topic in the news for awhile." He nodded, solemnly. 'FUCK, WHY DID I SAY THAT' Samara thought, feeling guilty about bringing up his death. "I'm so sorry for bringing that up." Jason just shook his head. "It's fine, don't worry." Then, the school bell rang, startling Samara. "Well, I hope to see you around." Jason said, and he walked off. Samara suddenly felt a bit warmer. "Oh my god it got hot out here quick!" She ran inside, and was hit with a blast of cool air. "That felt WAY warmer than it is in the well!" she exclaimed. She then saw Kayako and Sadako talking near the stairwell. "Hey, guys!" The two turned to see Samara run towards them, before she colliding with another student. The two fell on the ground, startled. Samara grabbed her bag, and looked at the student. He had gray skin, and wore a black robe. On his head, pins stuck out EVERYWHERE. 'Holy shit, its a Cenobite!' she thought. Her hand reached out to help the student. "Sorry about that. I was ccatching up to my friends." She said, just as Kayako and Sadako caught up to them. The cenobite turned and glared at Samara, and opened his mouth to say something, however it closed when he looked over at Kayako. He opened his mouth again, and said, "It's fine, it really is." He bent down and picked up a small box. It had a nice gold color, with a bunch of strange markings on it. The cenobite turned to the girls and introduced himself as Pinhead, before leaving.

The three managed to make it to the main office, where they got their schedules from the receptionist. Samara had a different homeroom and locker area than the others, so she split up from them to find her locker. "Locker 7. Ironic." She thought out loud, because when people would watch her tapes, they would only have one week to live. After dropping off some unneeded stuff, she walked to Homeroom- English class. She found that she was the first one there, and took a seat in the 3rd row. After her, Freddy Krueger, the man from earlier who fought with her and Jason, entered and sat in front of her. Seeing her, he turned around and flicked her off with the glove. Frowning, she opened a book she had been reading recently, called Pet Semetary. She had started reading it a week ago, and she enjoyed it a lot. More students started to come in, and, class finally started.

"Before we begin," The teacher, Mr. King, started. "I want to know who wrote this." He tore off a tarp that hid the white board, which had the words 'REJECT FALSE ICONS' on it. A girl in the back row with short red hair giggled and raised her hand. "Please come clean this, Samantha." The girl went up to the front, and did as she was told. "Now then..." The teacher continued. "In this class I will be..." Samara couldn't help but daydream the entire time... thinking about how her life had always gone when she did become a neon.

As a young girl, she met Sadako, who acted as her Japanese teacher in school. The two became close- which would show to be a good thing later. At least to them. One day, the two started to hear about all kinds of disasters- disasters started to CREATE new neons. Neons were originally people, or other creatures, but tragedyy caused them to become, well... neons. For example, a boy stabbed his older sister to death on halloween, before killing himself. A man, convicted of murdering teens was killed in a boiler room. A girl even died from being exposed to sunlight. Samara and Sadako hoped nothing like that would happen to them. But then, one day, Samara's mother and Sadako's girlfriend conspired to kill the two, suddenly. They had no real reason, they just got the idea one day. They led the two to an abandoned well in the forest, covered their heads with plastic bags, and shoved them down the well. One week later, the two died. But while down there, they found some abandoned tapes, and attached their spirits to them, cursing them where anyone who watched them would be killed in a week.

The bell suddenly rang, getting Samara to snap out of her thoughts.


	2. First Day- Part 2

Samara quickly grabbed all of her things and began walking out the door.

"Hey!" A voice rang out. Samara turned around. A man in her class, wearing a blue warehouse outfit (I don't know what they are called) walked towards her. Samara, upon seeing his face, thought she saw that his whole face was white, with brown hair and black eyes, however, with the exception of the hair, that was a mask. "You dropped this." He handed Pet Semetary to Samara. "Your names Samara, right?" Samara nodded. "How'd you know?" The man opened the book, showing the back of the cover. "Says Samara Morgan on the back of the cover." Samara smiled, and took the book our of his brown gloved hand. "Well thank you, sir-" "Call me Michael. Michael Myers." The man interrupted. Samara laughed. "Alright then. Well, I will see you later." Michael nodded, and walked over to another man, who wore all brown, and had a pearl necklace around his neck. Samara heard his name was Norman Bates.

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Samara had a Mr. Christiansen for math, a Mr. Reeves for History, and a Mr. Hitchcock for Science. However, during Science, a girl named Asami Yamazaki, who Samara was working with, accidentally blew up the table she and Samara were using. She kept apologizing to Samara the entire time the two were washing off, and Samara kept telling her it was fine, hoping at one point, she would stop. Lunch finally came though, much to Samara's delight. After picking up a tray, covered with meat, she sat down at a nearby, empty table. She took a bite of the meat. "WHAT THE FUCK!?!?!" She almost yelled. The meat was human flesh! Samara, disgusted, went back up and got an apple. She sat back down, upset. She expected for it to be ham or chicken- not flesh! Looking over at the sign at the back of the line, it said, 'Main Course- Human Flesh.' "Ugh," Samara groaned. A man wearing a brown apron, and a brown sweater and jeans, came up with his tray. Samara looked up, and saw he had a mask MADE of human flesh. "Excuse me, are you going to have any of that?" The man asked. Samara sighed. "No, but you can have it." The man smiled (she could see his mouth, there was a hole cut in the mask), and got Samara's food onto his tray. Looking down at the girl, even though she had her hair covering her face, he could tell she was a bit upset. Frowning, he picked up something from on his tray- a chocolate cookie. "Want it?" Samara looked up. Only rarely did she ever get a cookie. She nodded, as the man tossed the cookie towards her. Samara snatched it, removed the wrapper, and started eating. The man laughed. "Someone's hungry!" He ate a bit of meat, making Samara flinch a bit. "You're a cannibal?" She asked. The man nodded. "Name's Leatherface. Came all the way from Texas to be at this school." Samara nodded. "I'm Samara." The two began talking for awhile. Leatherface talked about how he killed people with a chainsaw, then removed their faces, turned them inside out, and wore them as a mask. Samara told him about the tape she used to kill people with, and told him the story of how she became a neon. He seemed interested the entire time she told him the story. Finally, the 5 minute warning bell rang, and Leatherface stood. "Well, I had better get going, but I will speak with you later?" Samara nodded, smiling. "I hope so!" Leatherface walked off. Samara smiled, and threw away her trash. "Hey, Samara." Samara turned around and saw Jason. "Ah, hello Jason!" She smiled. "What's up?"

"Nothing much. So, how was lunch with Leatherface?" This question shocked Samara. "Were you watching us?!?!?" She exclaimed. Jason was silent for a second, before replying with "Maybe." Samara frowned. "Well, our lunch was nice, thank you for asking." She started to walk away, before slipping on a small puddle of water. "AH!" She was quickly caught by a surprised Jason. "You alright?" he asked. Samara looked up. "Y-Yes!" She stood up, still startled. "You sure? Your face looks red." Jason continued. Samara growled. "I am fine. Seriously!" Samara calmed down, realizeing how she sounded. "Sorry. I am fine though, so there is no reason to be worried. Samara walked off, this time avoiding the puddle.

The rest of the day went by, before Samara found herself walking to another nearby building. The Dorm Building. Samra looked at her map of the school. Her dorm was on the second floor. As she walked down the highway, to find Dorm 207, she passed Samantha (the girl from earlier) go into a room where the words 'Reject False Icons' covered it. "Jesus, what is that FROM?" She whispered to herself.

Samara finally found Dorm 207. Inside, she found that the dorm led to 4 doors, and a small kitchen and living room. Each door, as far as she knew, had one bedroom and bathroom. She opened the Dorm to one that was locked- Room 207B. She set her stuff on the bed in that room, before hearing a crash behind her. "HOLY SHI-" She turned around, only to see a huge stack of papers and books on the ground. "Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck-" Carrie, the girl Samara talked to earlier, scrambled to pick everything up. Samara left her room, and helped her out. "Ah- Samara, right? Who knew we'd have the same dorm!" Samara smiled. "Its a great surprise to me as well!" Carrie and Samara carried everything to Carrie's room, 207C, as a shadow came uo from behind them. As Samara set everything down-

"SAMARA!" Sadako screamed. Samara jumped. "HOLY SHIT, SADAKO!?!??!" Sadako smiled, and showed the girls her room key- Dorm 207, Room D. Samara sighed. "Please do NOT continue scaring me in the morning." Sadako laughed, making Samara nervous. A girl all black came in the room. When i say black, i mean her skin was literally BLACK. Same with her clothes and hair. "Hey! Names Diana Walters! Guess you're my room mates." Carrie smiled. "Nice to meet you. I am Carrie White, and this is Samara Morgan and Sadako Yamamura." Samara waved, while Sadako bowed and said, "Konichiwa, Diana-chan." Diana laughed. "Cute language." She flipped her hair to the other side. "So, know of the Little Ceasers down the street from the portal?" Carrie nodded. "Saw it on my way here." Diana smiled. "Well, how about we all go there now? Bit of a celebration, I guess." The others nodded. "But is it gonna blow your cover to go out like... what you look like." Samara tried to say that without offending her. But Diana just smiled. "In sunlight, I look like a normal girl. Don't worry. It's YOU we should worry about!" Samara stroked her hair a bit. "What do you mean?" Diana stared at her, dumbfounded. "The hair and dress! You look like you live on the fucking street!" Samara sighed. "Fine. Help me out. Please."

5 minutes later...

Samara came out of her room with a black shirt and purple vest, as well as a pair of pink jeans. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail for the time being. Even though Samara screamed when Carrie and Diana tried to put it on her. She wore a pair a black high heel boots, and had a white streak in her hair. "I hate this." Samara complained. Sadako smiled. "あなたはたわごとサマラのように見えます" was her reaction. (You look like shit Samara). Samara glared at Sadako. "Shut up." Carrie and Diana smiled. "You look nice!" Diana beamed. Carrie grabbed a jacket and hat from her room, and the four of them left the dorm. As soon as the got out, though, they heard shouts down the hall. They saw a man Samara saw earlier, Norman Bates, with Freddy Krueger and Jason. Norman was backing away from the two, while Freddy was shouting at Jason.

"I am NOT sharing a dorm with this motherfucker!" Freddy yelled. Jason crossed his arms and frowned. "You are gonna have to deal with it." Freddy raised a gloved finger. "Listen here, masked bitch. I will not spend any moment with YOU in the same dorm as ME! So, you either get out of the dorm, or leave HERE!" Jason sighed, then noticed the girls walking towards them, he raised his hand to say hi, however was stopped by Freddy. "ALRIGHT, YOU WANT TO STRIKE ME!?!?! YOU'RE DEAD VORHEES!" Upon hearing that, Carrie ran over and grabbed Freddy's right arm. "QUIT YOUR BITCHING AND LEAVE 'IM ALONE!" She yelled. Freddy managed to free his arm from her grasp, and glared at her. "Why should I?" He asked, upset at her intervention. "Should you know his and my history, you wouldn't get upset." Carrie glared at him. Suddenly, without anyone touching him, Freddy was thrown back at the door to his, Jason's, and Norman's room. Startled, everyone looked at Carrie, who was looking at him the entire time it happened. Norman, startled, whispered, "She's psychic!" as Carrie walked up to Freddy, who seemed to be a bit startled at what just happened. Carrie helped him uo, as a figure came out of the room. It was Pinhead. "What happened?" Freddy opened his mouth to respond, before Carrie interrupted. "This idiot was getting mad because he is sharing a room with someone he doesn't get along with, and tried to kill him." Freddy, startled, watched as the Carrie walked back to her group. Everyone was shocked, however not as much as Samara. She had no idea that Carrie was a psychic. Then, she remembered something. "Two years ago, a fire beoke out during a high school prom, apparently caused by a girl with psychic abilities, who also died in fire as well. Is that... you?" She asked. Carrie solemnly nodded. Behind her, Freddy was watching the group; startled, angry... and a bit impressed. "Oy, is it okay if we come with you?" Carrie and Samara opened their mouths to say no, however Diana quickly said, "Yeah, sure." The two looked at Diana, surprised. "What? He's my cousin." Carrie, surprised, started talking to Diana about how she couldn't just invite him because he's her cousin, and Samara started a conversation with Jason. "You look nice." he complimented. Samara smiled. "Thank you." The group left through the portal (to find that there was no need to change what Samara was wearing, neons change what they look like when in public), and walked towards the puzza store.


	3. Karaoke Night

**_I DO NOT OWN LYRICS TO TWO HIGH BY MOON TAXI OR 19-2000 BY GORILLAZ!!!_**

The group arrived at the store, to find that they were being served by Asami Yamazaki- the same girl Samara dealt with earlier. "Allo, may I help you?" She asked. Norman answered. "I think we might need a minute, thank you." Asami smiled. "That's fine sir." She walked off. In a pocket, Sadako noticed a needle covered in blood in her pocket, causing her to be a bit nervous.

The group ordered their things a few minutes later, and noticed a stage being set up a few minutes later. "Wonder what that's for." Carrie said. "Probably for karaoke." Diana suggested. The man from earlier, Michael Myers, entered the store. Diana noticed him, and grinned. "OY! M.A.M!" Michael turned to face her, angrily. "What was that for?" Pinhead asked. Diana smiled. "Referring to him by his initials. His middle name is-" Michael hears this and rushes over to shut her up- "AUDREY!" Everyone laughed, much to Michael's embarassment. "I hate you so much Diana..." he muttered, before taking a seat next to Sadako. A man passed by the table, heading towards the stage. No one gave much attention to him, except Sadako. She eyed him, curiously. He was a strange, black, reptilian creature. He wore some leather jeans and a long leather jacket, as well as a brown leather hat, similar to Freddy's. He got on top of the stage. "Hello, everyone, welcome to karaoke night. I hope that you all enjoy your food, and that some people come up and actually sing tonight." He coughed. "Now then, if you wish to sing, come up whenever. And if you would like to play an instrument, of any sort,"(He pointed towards a pile of instruments on the ground) "Feel free to take any. My name is Creeper, and I hope you enjoy your stay." He eyed Sadako, who seemed to be the only one paying attention, and left the stage."

Sadako, excitedly, started speaking in rapid japanese. "あなたは男ということを知りましたか？私たちは、音楽を再生して歌うことができます！" Freddy, who was sitting next to Sadako, pointed to her and asked, "Anyone know what the German bitch is saying?" Samara rolled her eyes and said, "She said "Did you hear that guys? We can play music and sing!" She turned to Sadako. "You want to try karaoke?" Sadako nodded excitedly. Samara grinned. "Alright, but only if everyone else goes up." Norman coughed. "I cannot sing. I have a problem with my throat. Neither can I play an instrument." Samara nodded. "Alright, everyone except Norman." Everyone seemed to be fine with karaoke. Even Freddy, if you can believe that. Norman sat back and watched them. Freddy took a guitar from the pile, as Diana took the drums out. Pinhead found a keytar in the mix, as Carrie found a keyboard. Michael found another guitar, and Jason found a bass. Samara took a tambourine, amd decided to handle backing vocals, while Sadako would handle vocals herself. Samara tapped the microphone. "Hello, we will be playing "Two High" by Moon Taxi." The group started to play, surprising Samara that they already knew how to play the song. Samara tapped the tambourine a few times, before Sadako started singing. (she sings in Japanese, but I give you the english lyrics.)

 _When you feel the world around you_

 _Spinnin' out of control_

 _You can find someone around you_

 _To bring you out of the cold_

 _But you don't ever have to hide_

 _What you really feel inside_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _We can walk together with our hands up in the sky_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Tonight_

 _We can come together_

 _We won't give up on the_ _fight_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _Sometimes it's hard to tell_

 _What we're really living for_

 _Hear the voices calling out from the streets_

 _Singin' get ready_

 _Get ready for more_

 _Singin' get ready_

 _Get ready for more now_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _We can walk together with our hands up in_ _the sky_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Tonight_

 _We can come together_

 _We won't give up on the fight_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _Before we're gone_

 _Keep holding on_

 _Keep holding on_

 _And put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _We can walk together with our hands up in the sky_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Tonight_

 _We can come together_

 _We won't give up on the fight_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _We can walk together with our hands up in the sky_

 _So put 'em up_

 _Tonight_

 _We can come together_

 _We won't give up on the fight_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Two high_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Put 'em up_

 _Two high_

The song ended, and Sadako quickly bowed to the small crowd, and said, "Thank you" in japanese. Samara smiled. While everyone else left the stage, Samara stayed behind with Jason to perform 19-2000. Jason sang the first verse.

 _The world is spinning too fast_

 _I'm buying lead nike shoes_

 _To keep myself tethered_

 _To the days_

 _I've tried to lose_

 _My mama said to slow down_

 _You must make your own shoes_

 _Stop dancing to the music_

 _Of Gorillaz in a happy mood_

 _Keeping my grove on_

Samara continued with the chorus.

 _Here you go get the cool_

 _Get the cool shoeshine_

 _Get the cool_ _Get the cool shoeshine_

 _Get the cool_

 _Get the cool shoeshine_

 _Get the cool_

 _Get the cool shoeshine_

The two continued with the song, until the end of the song. The two joined the group, and laughed with them as they ate. After about half an hour, they left. However, they all agreed they did not want to do anything like that again, at least not for awhile.

Unbeknownst to them, Asami was recording the entire performance.


	4. Morning Chaos

Samara awoke the next morning to the LOUD chatter of Diana, Sadako, and Carrie. She left her room, and saw what they were looking at- a phone. "What the hell?" She asked, and saw what they were looking at. A video of them doing karaoke the night before. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?" She exclaimed. Carrie turned to her. "Someone recorded us singing... and posted the video online. It became viral." The three looked a bit nervous. Sadako whispered something in japanese, sounding nervous. Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Diana rushed to get it, and in front of her stood Freddy Krueger and Jason Vorhees. Pinhead and Norman came up right behind them- with Norman wearing a wig and long dress. The three looked at him, confused. "What the fuck? Norman, why are you wearing a dress?" Samara asked. Norman frowned. "God dammit, mother. She inhabits my body, and sometimes when I am asleep she will do "motherly things." Frustrated, he ran off to change.

Freddy turned to the others. "WHAT THE HELL!?!?! YOU DO REALIZE HOW THIS COULD RUIN US, RIGHT!?!?!" Samara frowned at him. "What are you talking about? Nothing awful happened." Jason looked at her. "That's where you're wrong. If we aren't careful, then we might lead actual humans to the Neon dimension. Then, next thing you know, we're all dead." Samara knew well that they wouldn't be "dead," but they would be in trouble with the human race, who would most likely take the neon dimension. "Right... Right..." They heard noise coming from down the hall, and left to investigate. Asami, Michael, Kayako and Creeper were coming down the hall.

"Guys! I saw that the video was posted online-" Asami began to speak, but was quickly interrupted by Pinhead. "We know. We saw it online." The others glared at her. Michael sighed. "She recorded a video, but didn't post the video. There was a human there that borrowed her phone. And, as we saw in the video, it showed us as Neons. NOT humans." He turned to Samara. "The camera didn't record you in your outfit- it recorded you, and everyone else, as neons." The others looked nodded, scared as to what might happen. "Luckily..." Michael began. "Everyone that has watched this video, they all think its some people in strange costumes." That wasn't comforting for anyone to hear. "We should STILL figure out who recorded that video." Diana said. Asami looked at her and smiled. "I actually DO know WHO." Everyone looked at her, shocked. "She is a close friend of mine... who actually knows of the existance of neons! After I became one, we stayed friends, and kept in contact." Everyone stared at her in shock. "Who is it?!!?!?" Jason exclaimed. "Her name is Angela Vidal." Asami replied. Everyone kept staring at her. "THE Angela Vidal? She was in that same building infested with zombies... her footage was found!" Freddy said. "I was half certain she was dead." Asami shook her head. "She survived." Norman ran out, putting on a black leather belt on his way out. "Hey guys-" his voice suddenly became high pitched, almost... female. "Oh, dear, I am sorry for my son's behavior, children." Everyone looked at Norman, stunned and confused. He then shook his head. "Ugh... my mother needs to leave me alone..." Everyone frowned, a bit scared, except Asami, who laughed. "Cute, very cute." Norman smiled, enjoying the fact that at least one person didn't think it was weird.

The group got to the front of the school, passing by a guy in a long black robe, with a white mask of what looked like someone screaming. He waved towards Michael and Diana- Diana smiled and waved back, while Michael rolled his eyes. "Thats Ghostface. He is a bit of a bitch to me." Michael explained. The group went into the cafeteria, and seperated afterwards. Samara groaned when she saw that, yet again, they were serving flesh. She picked up a tray and walked over to a table where Leatherface was sitting. "Hey, Samara." He smiled as she sat down. "Hey. How are you?" she asked. "Alright... I saw your video. My friends Rose and Candyman liked it." Samara looked up, confused. "His name is 'Candyman'?" Leatherface took a bit of Samara's breakfast, and she took an apple that was on the tray. "Yeah, he wears a long brown coat and has a hook on one hand." He nodded towards a black man who fit that description. Samara nodded, seeing him. He looked cool. "Rose is that girl over there with the striped shirt and blue jeans." He nodded toward her, and noticed her talking with Freddy. "They are friends?" she asked. Leatherface looked at her. "Freddy and Rose? Yeah, she has asked for his services when she is trying to kill someone. Anyway, we saw your video, and though it was great!" Samara smiled, but quickly replied, "Well, we are gonna have to find the girl who made it. We need it to be deleted." Leatherface frowned, however looked up and smiled a minute later. He grabbed Samara by the wrist and pulled her up. "Do you know 'Sky Is A Neighborhood'?" He asked. Samara nodded. Leatherface then rushed off, and came back minutes later with an acoustic guitar. "Can you perform it?" Samara froze, not believing what he was asking. "R-Right now?!?!" Leatherface nodded.

Samara was nervous. She didn't know what to say about performing a song. "Maybe later, once we have gotten rid of the video." Leatherface nodded, a bit disappointed, but understanding. "If you want, I can help you guys." Samara nodded. "That would be great!" Just then, Creeper, the guy from the night before, came up to the two. "Oy, you the same girl singing 'Two High' last night?" Samara shook her head, pushing her hair back in her face. "No, that would be my friend Sadako. But she left. I saw her leaving a couple minutes ago." He nodded. "Sadako... she japanese?" Samara nodded. "What did you need her for?"

"I was just going to tell her that she did a great job last night. During karaoke, I mean." Samara nodded. "Well, I will tell her you said that. She will be pleased." Creeper nodded. "Well, that is all. You were pretty great last night." With that, he left to find Sadako. Leatgerfacr stood up. "I better get going. Who is the girl you are looking for, anyway?" Samara looked up. "Angela Vidal. She made that clip "REC" awhile ago." Leatherface nodded. "I have heard of that. She is a neon, right?" Samara was a bit confused as to why he would think that. "No, she survived." Leatherface stared at her, confused as well. "But I saw the actual Angela in class the other day. I was leaving math and she stopped me to ask some questions. Gonna be tutoring her for awhile. She's a bit cute, to be honest-" Samara tried to understand what she was hearing. Angie? A neon? But according to Asami, she survived.

Thats when it hit her.

Neons and humans could only rarely communicate, and humans can't see neons as, well... neons. Just their form from before becoming one. But Asami said she had talked and remained friends with Angela after becoming a neon. Samara snapped out of her thoughts. "I- I should go get my stuff for class." She interrupted Leatherface. Leatherface looked at her, a bit shocked, but understanding. "That's fine. I guess I will see you later then." Samara nodded and started to walk off. She turned around to see a dark, shadow like creature come up behind Leatherface, raising its hand to his shoulder. Startled, Samara opened her mouth to warn him, before it looked up at her. Suddenly, the room felt cold. Samara felt weak. And emotionless. As if the world became just... nothing. Life was meaningless. Feeling lightheaded, Samara then fainted.

/Attention turns to Jason\

Jason entered the Cafeteria, after a quick chat with a friend of his, Jigsaw. He noticed Carrie talking to another girl, who he knew went by the name Dollface. That was the only name she would go by. Dollface was then pulled over by a girl named Muffy St. John, who had a ponytail looking like a noose. Very creative, to him. Carrie noticed him and walked up to him. "'Ey, Jason. How are you?" Jason nodded as she came up to him. "Pretty good. Yourself?" Carrie smiled. "Good. Was just talking about murder tactics with DF. She gives some, uh... pretty good advice." Jason nodded, again. "I have talked to her a few times. She is pretty nice. Once invited her to murder some fuckers at camp." Carrie nodded, a bit uneased with the talk of murder. Jason's eyes flickered to Samara, who was talking with Leatherface. He stared a bit, lost in thought. Carrie, confused as to why he now just froze in place, followed his gaze. Seeing where it led, she covered her mouth to keep from squealing. As Jason was staring, though, he noticed a familier looking girl. She had brown hahair and wore a black shirt and red jacket, as well black leggings. He immediatly recognized her. "Angela?" She turned to him, and raised a finger to her mouth, as if to shush him. She then, suddenly, fell through the floor. Jason opened his mouth to say something, before hearing a loud thump and looked over to see Samara, lying on the floor. Panicking, he and Carrie rushed over and picked her up. They, as well as Freddy, who had also run over, quickly ran to the Clinic, Samara in Freddy's arms. "She- GOD DAMN SHE IS COLD!" He looked at the two a bit worried. The nurse opened the door, to see the three waiting outside. "Our friend, she's passed out!" Carrie exclaimed, scared for Samara. The nurse took Samara from Freddy, and set her on a bed. All the three could do was watch and hope she was alright.


	5. Samara's Dream

Samara awoke to find herself in a forest. Looking around... it looked similar to the forest she called home. Confused, she started calling for her friends. "SADAKO! CARRIE! HELL, FREDDY!?!?!" She began crying a bit, before uttering a last name "J~Jason???" She down. She was wearing the same clothes she had on before she died. The same white dress, only cleaner, and with more frills and a bow in her hair. She turned to hear crying coming from behind her. It was... her. When she died. Her mother held her face tightly in a black bag. She heard herself scream, for her to stop and let her go. Samara watched as the bag was removed. She saw herself crying and fighting her mom, before being slapped and shoved down the well, her screams heard as she fell. Only minutes later, her mom was joined by Sadako's girlfriend. She then took off Sadako's bag, and just as Samara did, Sadako fought her, screaming in japanese, before also being shoved down as well. Only minutes later, a strange black gas left the mouths of the two women. The two looked down at the well, realizing what they had done. The two of them cried, having lost their loved ones. The forest then began to decay around Samara, and the two women faded. Samara began sobbing at what she had witnessed- hers and Sadako's deaths.

"Weak." A voice said behind her. "Just weak. You could have saved yourself, Samara. But you gave up... like a weakling." Samara turned around to see the same shadow creature from before talking to her. She glared at him, still crying. "Why did I see this..." The creature gently held her shoulder. "You should know... a creature called a grim reaper causes people to do stuff like that. He is the main reason neons are formed. He can make people kill someone, kill themselves, or he can kill them himself." Samara kept sobbing. "W-Who are you then?" The creature paused for a minute before answering. "Your guardian angel. I am supposed to protect you Samara. However, I failed that years ago, on account of you getting killed. You can call me Sem, which I am normally called by those I served..." Samara nodded. Suddenly the entire place began to shake, and Sem disappeared, before she could ask more questions.

/Meanwhile\

Carrie and the others watched as the nurse examined Samara. "She is... in a coma?" She turned to Jason. "And you said she just fell?" Jason nodded. "She just got up and... fell! I don't understand why..." The nurse looked at Freddy and Carrie, who were still looking at Samara's body. Carrie noticed tears coming from her eyes, confusing her. Freddy, meanwhile, stared from Samara to Carrie. The thought of losing people you care for... he never had to deal with that, even before becoming a neon. The fact he was watching others deal with it... he saw how much it hurt others when something like this happens. Sad, really.

All of a sudden, girl opened the door. Jason was the first to turn around... and realized it was Angela. Again. "Angela... what are you doing here, and HOW are you here?!" Angela just looked at him, not saying a word. She then turned to Samara and dropped a strange liquid onto her eyelids. Carrie felt Samara's skin... it felt warmer. "How... How did you do that, Angela?" Angela looked at her and, just like with Jason, said nothing. Samara started coughing, and the others turned to her. "She's awake!" Freddy exclaimed, surprised. The three stared at her, shocked, as she opened her eyes and looked around at her surprised and confused friends. "Holy sh-" Jason looked at Angela. "What is that?" Angela looked around at the group, and sighed, before speaking. "Something I made myself, in science." Samara sat up, as the others looked at each other.

"Angela... You're a neon?" Samara asked. The others then looked back at Angela and Samara. "...Yes. I am a neon. And, in case you wonder why I posted the video... its because humans will find out about Neons soon. It does not matter if they find out or not." The others looked at her, and just as Samara opened her mouth to speak, Angela suddenly phased through the floor again. 'So... strange...' Samara thought, before she ran out. "Where is she-" Suddenly, the bell rang before Freddy could finish his sentence. The three, startled, sprinted out of the clinic to get their stuff- school was about to start.


End file.
